1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an image scanning apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a duplex scanning apparatus having a scanning module adjusting device that can adjust a squareness between a document moving direction and a lengthwise direction of an image sensor of a scanning module and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic document feeding apparatus usable with a scanning apparatus is configured of one scanning module having an image sensor to scan a document and one automatic document feeding unit to automatically feed the document to the scanning module. Accordingly, to adjust a position between the two parts, that is, a position between the scanning module and the automatic document feeding unit has to be adjusted to prevent skew from occurring in an image scanned by the scanning module.
However, a duplex scanning apparatus that can scan both sides of a document during once feeding of the document is configured of two scanning modules and one automatic document feeding unit to automatically feed the document to the two scanning modules. Accordingly, to prevent the occurrence of skew, the duplex scanning apparatus needs to adjust a position relationship among three parts, that is, the two scanning modules and the one automatic document feeding unit. However, since the duplex scanning apparatus needs to adjust the position relationship among the three parts, that is, the two scanning modules and the one automatic document feeding unit, the position adjustment thereof is relatively more difficult than that of the one side scanning apparatus.
Accordingly, when the position of the scanning module is adjusted in order to prevent the occurrence of skew in the duplex scanning apparatus, a scanning apparatus can be developed that can easily adjust positions of scanning modules, especially disposed inside of an automatic document feeding apparatus.